


Retirement

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about retirement plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



”I’m going to move to a warmer place,” says Tim.  
“Yeah. With lots of sexy ladies,” says Sean.  
“I’m done with women,” says Tim and Sean snorts.  
“You never will be. You’ve slept with every woman who’s passed through these doors expect Pete and Shirley Bellinger. You even slept with Claire.”  
“She was a real firecracker,” says Tim.  
“I’ll bet,” says Sean.  
“It’s over now. Having a kid mellowed her.”  
“Maybe,” allows Sean.  
“We have each other.”  
“Yeah. I’ll move to Florida when I retire.”  
“I’d like to come along,” says Tim.  
“Of course.”  
“You’re my best friend. You’re my man.”  
Sean nods. That will never change. He wonders if Tim knows how much he cares.


End file.
